Who To Choose?
by The Fourteenth
Summary: Lenalee is the princess of Asia and has three weeks to get married. Now, she has to choose out of her butler-Kanda, a prince-Allen, or a commoner-Lavi. Who will she choose? Warning: Allen a bit OOC AT FIRST!


It's every girl's dream to get married. To wear a white, beautiful dress and to walk down the aisle. To repeat the word's over and over again in your head: "Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." To have flower girls pass out petals of roses to make a path for you. To wear a long, transparent veil hanging from your head. To have a diamond ring rest upon your finger...That's every girl's dream...

Princess Lenalee paced the floor, thinking long and hard about what her advisor, Reever, had just said. It repeated over and over in her mind: "According to the laws," Reveer had said. "Princess Lenalee must be married im three weeks." She remembered her brother, King Komui, sobbing into her arms and yellng threats to Reveer about how he will have him beheaded for what he said. But Lenalee was only 16. How can she marry someone by being so young? She thought and thought about ways she could get out of this situation, but nothing came to mind. It was also the law. She couldn't back out of it!

"Is it arranged?" She had asked.

Reveer shook his head, "No, Milady. You may pick from your choosing."

She nodded. _Well, at least I don't have to marry a stuck-up guy. _She thought, trying to look at the brighter side.

"LENALEE~ PICK ME! PICK ME!" Komui shouted.

Lenalee sighed at her brother, "No, Brother. I can't."

Her brother sobbed more and she couldn't take it anymore. So she left to go in her room, which leads us to here. Lenalee bit her lip. She trudged over to her bed and collapsed on top of it. Her body felt weak and weird. She didn't know who to marry. Was there even anyone she liked? The princess of Asia groaned into her pillow and did a silent scream.

"Princess Lenalee?" She turned around to find her butler and friend, Kanda, looking at her confusingly with a tray of food in his hands.

"Oh, Kanda!" She whined. "Please, I need someone to talk to!"

He nodded and sat down the tray. He walked over and sat on her bed, right next to her, waiting for her to speak. She told him about how she had to be married in three weeks. His eyes widened as soon as she said that. He asked her to whom she has to marry. She answered by saying that she can choose. He smirked inside his head. Kanda always liked Lenalee. She was very beautiful and nice. And she was the nicest to him the most.

"So, who are you going to pick?" He asked.

She shrugged, "I have no idea..."

"Maybe you can pick m-" He was cut off by Komui slamming the door open.

Kanda and Lenalee shot both of their heads towards him. He was mad and sweaty. He grabbed the two by their wrists and dragged them towards the throne room. Komui sat Lenalee into her seat and had Kanda stand by her. Komui straightened himself, as well, and cleared his throat, trying to act serious.

"Are you ready, Sir?" Johnny, another butler, asked, holding one door, while another butler, Tapp, held the other.

Komui nodded as Lenalee looked confusily him. Johnny and Tapp opened the huge door to let in two unfamiliar visitors. Komui smiled and stood up. He walked over, meeting the two visitors half-way. He shook the older man's hand.

"Ah!" Komui said, happily. "It's so nice to see you again, Sir Mana."

"As well to you," Mana said. Mana patted the younger one on his shoulder and said, "This is my son, Allen. I adopted him a few years ago."

"Nice to meet you, Prince Allen."

The boy prince bowed fancily, wrapping one arm around his stomach and spreading out the other. Kanda and Lenalee were astonished at how his hair was white and his eyes were silver. They also noticed his scar going through his left eye. It was weird, actually, but it didn't freak them out. He wore a red cape that had a cheetah print around the rim. His crown was a silverish-gold. It was pretty and it fit his head perfectly. He also wore a glove on one hand, yet not the other. It was strange...

Komui turned around towards the two teens behind him, "Lenalee, Kanda. Come meet Prince Allen!"

Lenalee got off her throne chair and, along with Kanda, she made her way to the prince. He bowed to her the same way he did to Komui and kissed her hand. He smirked along the way.

"Hello, Princess Lenalee," He said. He kind of sounded stuck-up, though. His tone was a bit sarcastic, yet he talked like a gentleman.

She curtseyed and said, "Nice to meet you."

Allen looked at Kanda dully, "And you are...?"

"Yuu Kanda, Sir," He bowed as well, placing a hand across his chest.

Allen eyed him down and then said, "Hmph!"

Kanda glared at him and mumbled, "Stupid Beansprout..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Prince Allen!" The Japanese man said, smirking on the inside.

Allen glared and turned back towards the princess, "You might want to wash out the mouth of that butler of yours. It's pretty dirty."

"Allen!" Mana snapped. "Do not talk rudely. We are gentlemen and friends of these nice people!"

Allen shifted his eyes to the side sadly, "Sorry..."

Komui smiled, "It is fine Mana. Please, tell us why you are here."

Mana looked at his friend and nodded, "We're here because we had heard that Lenalee needs to be married."

Lenalee rose an eyebrow and and looked at the man as he continued, "So I am asking if Allen may be the choice."

Lenalee gaped at the statement and looked at Allen who smirked at her. She was disgusted about how stuck-up and rude he was. She shook her head and looked at Kanda who was also mad about what Mana had said.

**(A/N: Allen's only rude and mean for now! He'll explain why later in the chapters! Just so you know!)**

Komui smiled, trying to hide his anger, "Oh...r-really..."

Mana nodded, "Yes. I wanted to see if that was alright with you...Allen will soon be taking the throne, so I thought that he would need a queen."

The Chinese man frowned. "Soon...be taking the throne...?" He repeated.

Suddenly, sadness sketched upon Allen's face. He sighed and walked out of the room and into the hallway. Lenalee and Kanda shared confused glances. Mana sighed sadly and whispered to Komui about why Allen was soon to be King of England. Komui's eyes widened and looked concernly at his friend. He was shocked about what he heard.

"Mana..." Komui said sadly.

Mana clapped his hands happily, trying to change the subjects, "Anyway! Since it took so long to get here, may Allen and I have some rooms for a while?"

Komui shook his head, shaking the sad thoughts out of his head and smiled, "Of course."

Mana laughed, "Good! Thank you!" He then turned to the arch where Allen had exited the room through, "Allen! Come, let's unpack you things."

Allen heard the rough, yet kind voice and took a deep breath. He re-entered the room, wiping his eyes. He nodded at his adoptive father and went by him. The two bowed at King Komui and Lenalee and followed two butlers that would show them their rooms. After they left the throne room, Lenalee ran up to her brother.

"Niisan! I am not marrying him! He is rude and mean! Did you hear what he had to say to Kanda! That little-"

"Hold your tongue," He demanded to her, surprising her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Listen. He may not look it, but something is going through his mind, right now. Even is he is cruel and mean to you and Kanda, please, try your best to be kind."

Lenalee nodded. She, along with Kanda, left the room as well to go to their rooms. Along the way to her quarters, Lenalee passed a room that had a door slightly cracked. As she was about to close it, she noticed Allen in the arms of Mana. Mana was speaking but it was low and muffled to her ears. Allen had watery eyes and he was trembling. Lenalee tilted her head in confusion for why he was sad. She could make out the words, "Love" and "Go" but that was it. She noticed Mana kiss Allen on his forehead and started walking towards Lenalee. She panicked and searched for a hiding place. She noticed a small room a couple feet away. Picking up her dress a little, she ran in the room and closed the door behind her.

"Lenalee?" She turned around to see a guard.

"Oh! Daisya! Sorry to intrude. I was-um- walking through the hall when I tripped amd since your door was cracked, I fell into it...Terribly sorry!" She said as he smiled.

The boy, Daisya Barry, was a guard and adoptive brother of Kanda and Marie. He was sort of a weird kid and stuff, but he was fun to be around. Whenever Lenalee was upset, he would cheer her up.

Daisya bowed and Lenalee walked out of the room and made her to her's. But she kept on wondering why Allen was sad. She shrugged and figured that she could ask later...or not...As shr entered the huge room, she once again collapsed on the pink bed. She hated her sheets that was upon her bed. Her favorite color was a darkish-green, like her hair. It suited her. She imagined the walls to be a dark purple as well.

A knock was heard on the door. With a simple, "Come in," from Lenalee's mouth, a maid around the age of 25 entered. It was a well-known maid that Lenalee loved having "girl-talk" with. The maid's name was Miranda. Mirand Lotto. She has shoulder-length brown hair and pretty, yet aging face. Miranda was shy and stuttered a lot at first, but once she got to know Lenalee, she pretty much talked all day with her.

"Mistress, your night gown," Miranda said, holding a white gown in her arms.

Lenalee smiled. She let Miranda approach her and help her undo the purple dress that covered Lenalee's body. After everything was off, except her under garments, she let the maid place the white gown over her head and onto her body. Miranda slowly buttoned the back and when she was done, she helped Lenalee into bed.

"Thank you, Miranda," Lenalee said.

Miranda bowed, "Of course, Milady. Good night."

And with that, Miranda blew out a candle that was placed on the night stand and left the room, leaving Lenalee snuggled up on the matress. Lenalee thought about how nice it would be to go into town. She loved it there. She always went on Sundays, but tomorrow was Wednesday. She didn't mind though. She'll bring some guards just in case. After having the thought, she went to sleep.

_**(NEXT MORNING)**_

"Brother, may I go into town today?" Lenalee asked in the dining hall, eating breakfast with Komui, Mana, and Allen.

Komui smiled as he wiped his face with a napkin, "Oh, why not? It should be fun, considering they have festival today."

"A festival?" Mana asked, joining the conversation.

Komui nodded, "Yes. It's a rose festival. Every year we have a festival about all the roses we grow."

Mana turned to Allen, "Maybe we should go. It would be fun."

Allen sighed, "No thanks. Since I used to be in a circus, I think I already had enough festivites in my life."

Lenalee look at Allen curiously, "You used to be in a circus?"

Allen nodded, "I was a clown. One that contained many acrobatic skills."

"Oh, really? That's neat."

"Eh. Not really," He said dully as he played with his fork. "Back then my name was Red and I didn't give a hoot about any one, but myself."

_Not much of a change there,_ Lenalee thought.

"Then Mana came in and adopted me. He named me after his dead dog," He continued. "I didn't mind though. I loved dogs back then."

"If you don't mind," Lenalee said. "How did you get in the circus?"

Allen shrugged, "I was only a baby back then. I guess a member from there took pity on me and took me in...I have no idea though."

Lenalee was fascinated about Allen's backstory. It was cool how he was a clown and now to be prince! Wow! She took interest in it. Kanda, who was standing next to her with a pitcher, being the silent butler he usually is, noticed her staring at Allen with fascination. Of course, he got jealous! He then walked up to Allen, who was telling his story.

"More drink, Sire?" Kanda asked.

Allen waved his hand, saying yes. Kanda smirked and "accidently" spilled some of the liquid on Allen. Now acting all innocent, Kanda hurriedly got a napkin.

"Ugh! You stupid butler!" Allen yelled, standing up and trying to wipe the stain off.

Lenalee snorted in amusement as he noticed that the drink spilled on that "area." Allen glared at her, "You find humor in this?"

She covered her mouth, "N-no...Maybe..."

After the whole situation, everyone except Allen, thought it was a good idea to go to the festival. Even though Allen didn't want, he went with them anyway. Everyone, except Kanda, wore a cloak of disguise, like always. They didn't want to be surrounded by millions of people.

"I'm going over here to look at the red fabrics!" Lenalee said an pointed to one stand.

Komui nodded. Lenalee walked over to the stand piled with pretty, ruby and crimson colors. She was in awe at how unique they looked. And she wasn't wrong. They were indeed different from everyday dresses. They were long and had sleeves, or course, but they were just different. It was hard to explain, but anyone could see that they were unique.

Lenalee checked the price on one. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she saw the price. Even for a princess, it would almost cost her an arm! She sighed sadly and as she backed up to turn around, she ran into someone.

"Oof!" The person said. He turned around and saw Lenalee on the ground. "Oye! Sorry, Miss!"

He helped her to her feet and Lenalee dusted herself off, "It is quite alright."

The boy caught a glimpse of her eyes and blushed slightly at them. He loved how violet they were. He could tell that she was kind and a beauty, at that, by the way they looked. How? Because they were big and bright. The evil girls were the one's with narrowed and cold eyes. He took a rose out of the basket of roses he was selling.

"Here," He handed her the rose. "To make up as an apology."

Lenalee looked at the rose. It was beautiful and the scent was sweet. It was the most purest color of red she had ever seen. It was lighter than crimson, yet darker than the color of apples. She blushed a little as well when she saw the boys face. It was young looking like Allen's and Kanda's. His hair was a flaming red and he had an emerald eye. The other eye was covered up. And jst by the way he talked, you could tell he wasn't a quiet guy like Kanda, or a rude guy like Allen. He was actually a nice and energetic boy.

"Thank you. May I ask of your name?" Lenalee asked.

He smiled widely, "Of course! Lavi Bookman is the name! And what of yours?"

"Uh...Please don't get excited or anything but it's Lenalee Lee..." She said, her stomach suddenly getting butterflies.

Lavi widened his eyes and whispered, "The princess?"

Lenalee nodded, "Yes. Please don't get all excited and everything."

"Of course not," He said. "But-if I may- why are you here?"

"For the festival."

He nodded in understandment. He then asked, "Have you been to this before?"

Lenalee shook her head, "No. But my brother has. He is over there." She pointed to the group of people in cloaks. "The other to with cloaks are King Mana and Prince Allen of England...Oh my! I'm just spilling information out of no where! I can never be trusted with secrets!"

Lavi laughed, "It is find. But you should find the festival enjoyable. It is marvelous."

Lenalee curtseyed, "Thank you, Lavi."

"Oh! You are welcome! Maybe if you come here later, I can give you a ride and your friends on a ride on the swings. I'm one out of the two people who manpower it."

"How do you do it?" Lenalee asked, curiousity filling her mind.

"Well we push some bars that turn the axis of the ride, making the swing move clockwise or counter-clockwise- depending on our choosing- and we also spin you, as you swing," He the laughed. "Oh! Sorry! I'm someone who loves to read all kinds of books, including science, so I probably just confused you."

"Just a little...I don't really read..." Lenalee said, sheepishly.

"Let me guess, it's because you are a woman."

"Yep."

Lavi folded his arms, "I think it's unfair how women don't have rights. That people think that women are only good for producing children and cleaning."

Lenalee's eyes sparkled, "Finally! Someone understands!"

Lavi laughed and as he was about to say something else, an old man called his name. Lavi sighed, "That's the old panda! Gotta go!"

Lenalee waved, "Bye!"

Then she walked back towards the group who asked what took her so long. She explained how she met a boy named Lavi who would give them a ride later. Kanda bit his lip and looked to the side. Doing his famous "tch" noise, he started walking off. Allen as well got a little mad at that...Well, well. Isn't that new?

Later, when they met Lavi, he finally gave them a ride for free. He said that it was a pleasure meeting royalty. He let them all on the ride before starting. Lenalee was between Allen and Kanda in her point of view. As Lavi and someone else pushed the bars the rotated the axis, everyone started going in a circle. Kanda, nor Allen, smiled as Lenalee started giggling. When Lavi noticed the grumpy two, he made sure that he would spin them like there was no tomorrow. Allen couldn't take it anymore and started laughing as he spun. Kanda eventually broke out a smile. That made Lavi grin like the Chesire Cat. Lenalee saw all of this and he smiled went to an "O" as she noticed something.

_Could these be three bachelors for me?_

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Again, let me say, Allen is a little bit OOC for now. Only just for a while until he explains why. So should I continue this? Review to tell me! Bye~**


End file.
